


Best Laid Plans

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, sneezy!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester wants tonight to be special. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

Lester looked around the bedroom in satisfaction before putting the rest of his clothing away. He'd done all the laundry, made the bed up with fresh sheets, pillowcases and duvet cover, plugged an air freshener into one of the wall sockets so that the room would smell welcoming when they got home, and even put a vase of fresh flowers on the chest of drawers. The flowers might be pushing it considering he was doing all this for the benefit of a man whose office looked like a bomb had gone off in the middle of it. Changing quickly into the last outfit still out, he dropped the clothes he'd just removed into the laundry hamper and then tidied his hair in front of the mirror.

He left the bedroom and shut the door behind him with satisfaction. Everything was ready. He almost shook his head at his own foolishness. It wasn't their first date or even the first time they'd slept together, but it would be the first time Cutter had ever spent the night here and a small, well hidden, romantic part of Lester's soul wanted it to be perfect.

Picking his keys and wallet up he took a last critical look around the flat. Everything was in its place, there was nothing that would embarrass him or ruin the evening. He smiled again and left. Now they just needed to get through dinner without Connor's blasted Anomaly Detector going off.

~*~*~*~

 

The evening had gone well and both men were relaxed and smiling as Lester unlocked the door and gestured for Cutter to precede him into the flat.

"Very nice," Cutter said, looking around the large living area curiously. He grinned. "That couch looks like it has potential. You'd look gorgeous spread out naked on it."

Lester laughed and pulled Cutter closer, kissing him slowly. "Maybe next time. For now I was thinking you and me and a comfortable bed."

"Well, lay on, MacDuff," Cutter told him with another smile.

Kissing him again, Lester backed them towards the bedroom. "You know you are a very strange man sometimes."

Cutter grinned cheekily. "That's why you like me. You'd get bored if I wasn't."

Lester sighed but inside he couldn't help agreeing with that statement. Someone normal and agreeable, without Cutter's stubbornness and arrogance, wouldn't keep his attention for very long. He opened the door to the bedroom and pulled the other man through, stepping back so he could have a moment to look around and sate his inevitable curiosity.

Cutter looked around in interest, pleased that Lester had known he'd want to. The carpet was plush and he couldn't wait to feel it under his bare feet. The walls were a surprisingly welcoming shade of yellow and the bed was covered in a thick, chocolate coloured duvet in something that looked like suede. He sniffed. "Vanilla? Next you'll be burning candles."

Lester folded his arms and glared defensively. At least Cutter hadn't noticed the flowers yet and if that was his attitude Lester wasn't going to point them out to him. "I thought it smelt welcoming. Not everyone likes their room to smell of dusty journals and dirt covered fossils."

Quickly, Cutter pulled him closer again and kissed him. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing. It's nice. The whole room feels warm and cosy and very inviting."

Lester made a disgruntled sound but let Cutter pull him into an embrace anyway. "You really are a most disagreeable man sometimes." Despite his words he wrapped his arms around the other man and kissed him back, tugging his shirt loose from his trousers so he could get at the warm skin underneath it.

Cutter hummed contentedly and pressed back into the touch. He slid his hands under Lester's jacket and slipped it off his shoulders, kissing him to muffle the sigh as it landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. "You're going to get the bloody thing dry cleaned before you wear it again anyway, so stop worrying about the creases."

Slipping his fingers into the top of Cutter's jeans, Lester pulled him closer, pushing his thigh between the other man's legs and nipping at his lower lip when he automatically thrust against it. "Get undressed and get on the bed. I have plans for you."

Cutter laughed softly. "I can't wait to see what wicked things you've come up with this time." He stepped back and started stripping, watching appreciatively as Lester did the same.

When he was naked he stretched out on top of the duvet, moaning at the feel of the cover against his naked skin. "This feels fantastic."

Lester smiled. "Well, I didn't buy it just because it looked good." He crawled onto the bed and leaned down to kiss the other man, frowning when Cuter wrinkled his nose.

"Sorry. I feel all itchy," Cutter said, reaching out for a tissue from the box on the bedside table. He blew his nose noisily and Lester rolled his eyes.

"Charming."

"Sorry," he apologised again. "I just ..." He broke off and buried his nose in the tissue again, sneezing noisily.

Lester had to wait for the sneezing fit to pass before he could speak. Three sneezes later he finally managed to get a word in edgeways. "Are you quite finished?"

Cutter opened his mouth to answer and then sneezed again. He grabbed another handful of tissues and snuffled miserably into them. "Can't think what's wrong with me. It's normally..." he paused and sneezed again, making the bed bounce alarmingly as his whole body seemed to jerk with the force of the sneeze. "Normally only daffodils make me react like this."

Lester groaned and gestured to the chest of drawers. "You mean like those?"

Cutter's only reply was yet another loud sneeze.

"I'll be right back." Lester got out of bed and grabbed his robe. Picking up the vase he took it out into the living room and then hesitated. Reluctantly he decided he'd better throw them out or tomorrow morning would just be a repeat of tonight. He left the vase on the table and pulled the flowers out, taking them outside and tossing them in the dustbin. What a waste. Next time he'd have had to buy daisies or something.

Heading back into the bedroom he stopped in the doorway, watching as Cutter snuffled miserably into his tissues. "Are you feeling any better?" There was something oddly endearing about Cutter when he was this miserable. His eyes were watering and his face was red, and Lester felt an almost irresistible urge to take him in his arms and cuddle him. He squashed it down, he wasn't the cuddling type and neither was Cutter.

Cutter muttered something that might have been an answer and blew his nose loudly.

Lester hung his robe back up and slid into bed again, offering Cutter another tissue. "Sorry. I didn't know you had allergies. Are daisies all right or should I just avoid all flowers?"

Sniffling apologetically, Cutter shook his head. "It's just daffodils. Can't stand the bloody things."

Lester leaned over and dropped a kiss on Cutter's lips. "Have you finished sneezing now or do I have to wait until tomorrow to finish what we started earlier?"

Cutter blew his nose again and tossed the tissue on to the floor, along with the others he'd used. Ignoring Lester's disapproving look, he slid one hand into the other man's neat hair and pulled him close for a slow kiss. "Stop worrying about the tissues and my sneezing and let's get back to what we were doing."

"Such a romantic," Lester muttered, but he was smiling again anyway. If he'd wanted someone sappy and romantic he certainly wouldn't be dating Cutter.

Kissing Cutter, he slowly started working his way down the other man's body, trying to make him forget about his earlier discomfort. When he got to Cutter's stomach he smiled and traced the freckles with his tongue.

Cutter wriggled and pushed Lester off, covering his stomach with one arm and laughing. "Stop it."

"Ticklish?" Lester asked, innocently.

"You know I am!" Cutter rolled them over, straddling Lester's hips and leaning down to kiss him hungrily. His nose still felt itchy but it didn't seem all that important any more. He thrust against Lester, surprising a groan out of the other man as their cocks came into contact. He smiled and did it again; making Lester let go of his normal tight control was one of his favourite things.

Lester ran his hands over Cutter's back, sliding them down until he reached his arse. He squeezed it gently and Cutter thrust against him harder in response. Letting his head fall back against the pillow, Lester thrust up, trying to get even closer to Cutter.

"Fuck, you look gorgeous like that," Cutter said softly. He nipped at Lester's throat gently, being careful not to leave a mark. Reaching between them he took their cocks in his hand and stroked them.

Lester tugged his head up for another long kiss as he let Cutter bring them both closer to orgasm. He loved the feel of the other man's calloused and work roughened hands on his skin.

Moaning into the kiss, Cutter began to stroke them harder and faster, no longer interested in making this last.

Lester flipped them over again, chuckling at the look of shock on Cutter's face. Grabbing the other man's hands he pinned them to the bed on either side of his head, kissing him eagerly. He started thrusting against him in earnest, wanting to feel Cutter come just like this, and not wanting to wait for his own orgasm either.

"Christ," Cutter groaned, wrenching his mouth away from Lester's and gasping for air. He arched up just as Lester thrust down and came with a moan.

Shuddering, Lester thrust against Cutter's now slick groin. "Fuck." He slumped against Cutter and licked his damp skin.

Cutter traced one hand slowly along Lester's spine. "Unless you can reach that box of tissues we're going to make a mess of your posh duvet cover," he teased.

Groaning, Lester stretched until he could snag the box with his fingertips. He rolled to one side and cleaned them both up. He looked at the tissues and then shrugged, dropping them onto the pile Cutter had already made. He raised an eyebrow as Cutter looked at him. "One word and I'll make you clean the mess up now."

They wriggled their way under the duvet, gravitating towards one another again once it was pulled back over them. Despite his earlier thoughts about neither of them being cuddly, Lester found himself snuggled up next to Cutter, his head on the other man's shoulder, and his arm slung across Cutter's waist.

Without being asked, Cutter reached up and tugged the light-pull, plunging the room into darkness. He tightened his arm around Lester's waist briefly and brushed a kiss across his hair.

Lester smiled and snuggled closer. Maybe this cuddling thing wasn't so bad after all. As long as no one else ever saw them like this it couldn't hurt.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep," Cutter muttered. "'s not natural to stay awake after sex."

Lester snorted but he could feel himself drifting off even as he did. Maybe tomorrow he could find out if Cutter was allergic to anything else. He was kind of cute when he was sneezing.


End file.
